Ash Like Snow
'''Ash Like Snow '''is the second opening theme of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. The song is available in its single, Ash Like Snow. It was composed by Shunsaku Okuda and sung by The Brilliant Green. Track Listing Ash Like Snow Single #Ash Like Snow #Goodbye and Good Luck (Piano Arrange Version) #Ash Like Snow (Instrumental Version) Audio Lyrics Rōmanji= Sora akaku someru kokutan no yami Nomikomareta hoshikuzu-tachi Hakanaku furitsumoru hai no yuki Mitsumeta nageki no mado I never dreamed Kooritsuku there… I come for you Omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni Maiagari kudaketa Kono sekai ga katachi o kaeru tabi ni Mamoritai mono o Kowashite shimatte ita n da Kokoro ni hishimeku haitoku no yami Kimi no koe ga masui no you ni Tsumetaku kankaku o ubatteku Mujun o oikakete mo Owaranai Naze boku wa tatakau no? Tatoeba hikari ga kieusete Kono hoshi ga ochite mo Wasurenai yo Sono chiisa na negai ga Aru beki basho e to michibiku there I come for you yeah Ash Like Snow is falling down from your sky Ash Like Snow Ash Like Snow Ash Like Snow Let me hear… why I have to fight Kono omoi wa sekibaku no yozora ni Maiagari kudaketa Yami o hiraku eikou to hikikae ni Mamoru beki mono o ushinatte kita (It’s falling from your sky) Munashisugiru (Baby I come for you) Kudakechitta kakera ni kizutsuku tabi Tozasareta boku no kokoro wa Tsuyoku naru koto o erande Koko made kita n da |-| Kanji= 空 赤く染める　黒檀の闇 呑み込まれた　星屑たち 儚く降り積もる　灰の雪 見つめた　嘆きの窓 I never dream 凍りつく there... I come for you 想いは　寂寞の夜空に 舞い上がり　砕けた この世界が 形を変えるたびに 守りたいものを 壊してしまっていたんだ 心にひしめく　背徳の闇 君の声が　麻酔のように 冷たく　感覚を奪ってく 矛盾を 追いかけても 終わらない なぜ僕は　戦うの? 例えば　光が消え失せて この地球(ほし)が 堕ちても 忘れないよ その小さな願いが 在るべき場所へと導く there I come for you yeah Ash Like Snow is falling down from your sky Ash Like Snow Ash Like Snow Ash Like Snow Let me hear... why I have to fight? この想いは　寂寞の夜空に 舞い上がり　砕けた 闇を拓く　栄光と引き換えに 守るべきものを失ってきた (It's falling from your sky) 虚しすぎる (Baby I come for you) 砕け散った　欠片に傷つくたび 閉ざされた僕の心を 強くなる事を選んで ここまで来たんだ |-| English= An ebony darkness that dyes the sky red Swallowed the stardust Ash like snow falls and accumulates briefly I gazed at the window of grief I never dreamed Freezing onto it there... I come for you My thoughts soared up Into the desolate night sky and shattered Every time when this world changed its shape It destroyed The things that I wanted to protect An immoral darkness crowds my heart Like anesthesia, your voice Coldly steals away my sensations Even if I pursue contradictions They won't end Why do I fight? Even if light vanishes And this Earth is corrupted I won't forget Your little wish Guides you to the place where it must be at there I come for you yeah Ash Like Snow is falling down from your sky Ash Like Snow Let me hear... why I have to fight? These thoughts of mine soared up Into the desolate night sky and shattered In exchange for the glory of opening up the darkness I lost the things that I must protect (It's falling from your sky) It's too futile (Baby I come for you) Every time when I got hurt by the smashed up pieces My closed heart Chose to be strong And came here Video Promo Video= Category:Songs Category:Openings